1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for an internal combustion engine having a crankshaft. A flywheel, which is connectable to the crankshaft and is coupled by means of a coupling device to output elements, wherein an intermediate piece is arranged in a torque-transmitting manner between the flywheel and the coupling device, and a starter generator is arranged within a flywheel housing and operatively connected to the crankshaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connection of this kind is disclosed by DE 195 31 846 C1, this being a flexible shaft coupling on which a flexible transmission means is arranged between the flywheel and a generator shaft.